Mick Campbell
thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis Character Profile Mick Mick Campbell Mick with good looks and charm is a resident of the Anubis House. He is rooming with Fabian and is in a relationship with Mara. After he found out that Mara cheated on the French test for him, he said that though the teacher may have her back, he doesn't, and it is presumed that he doesn't like her anymore. He used to be in a relationship with Amber, but they broke up after Amber accidentally forgot about their dates one too many times, though she still loves him. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and him should be together, as she says "They have nothing at all in common." ''Mick's Gallery Link '' Relationships with other characters 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Close Friends/Ex-Girlfriend) Amber is his ex-girlfriend, they recently broke up after Mick insistedthat they should be be friends. Amber was always jealous of Mara because she liked Mick. Mick got her a b﻿racelet and it was the same one he got Mara. He also gave her a conch shell, she didn't seem to pleased with it at first, but after she found out that he nearly died trying to get it she loved it and forgave him. Amber forgot about her dates with Mick because of Sibuna, causing them to break up. When Amber and Mick broke up, Amber tried desperately to get Mick to like her again, but after a while, she learned to let go. The two are now good friends and Amber looks up to Mick as an older brother sort of figure. (See Mickber.) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian and Mick are roomates. Mick goes to Fabian for advice on girls and what to do. Fabian and Mick were also practice-dancing before the prom. (See Mickbian) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Girlfriend) Mick and Mara are really close friends. In the first episodes, Mara hid the fact that she liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber's feelings. She broke up Amber and Mick practically. She helps Mick with biology and his training. They even kissed recently. Since Amber and Mick broke up, Mick and Mara have been having an on-off relationship. He is currently dating Mara after coming back from the sports scholarship. (See Mickra.) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Him and Mick are sort of friends. Jerome likes to trick Mick and is usually successful. However, Jerome is extremely jealous of Mick and doesn't really like like Mick either because he is dating Mara. 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Friends) Patricia doesn't seem to care for Mick. She called him a "heartbreaker", but they get along with each other. 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friends) At first him and Alfie were friends then Amber kissed Alfie and he hated him. He was jealous that Amber liked Alfie. He wanted to kill Alfie at some points. They seemed to have forgotten about that and have become friends again since Mick is with Mara. 'Nina Martin' (2010-present; Friends) They really don't talk. Nina helped Amber with her problems with Mick though. Mick was the only person to not send Nina to the attic using a flashlight. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Character Videos